Mechanically Void
by KittenTits
Summary: [Yaoi, drug use, swearing] Naruto is stolen from his home one night, and no one knows where he is, or who took him. Sasuke goes on a quest to find his kitsune.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In my own little world in my psyche, maybe. But not in real life.  
  
A/N: Hey, sweet peeps! It's been awhile, eh? Yeah.... so this is my newest piece of fiction! I plan to put another one up, but it'll be a little while first. I wanna get the first chapter of it done.  
  
My yami isn't working on anymore fics with me..... She says that she's getting too old to do this anymore, and she needs to think about her future. I think I'm gonna hate all collages....  
  
A few little warnings for you little icky children out here reading this: the fic you are about to read contains yaoi, drug use, swearing, a little foul play, and maybe even a bit of rape. (I hate saying that word out loud... I get so many strange looks....) So, if you don't wanna see any of this, TURN AWAY IN FEAR!! But, if you really don't give a shit, enjoy! - And be merry!  
  
And strawberry pocky to all who review this thing! o Just don't ask about the title.... I haven't the slightest clue....... Gomen if no one gets it!! oo  
  
Pairings in This Chapter: SasuNaru  
  
Prologue!!!  
  
"Are you sure that this drug will work?"  
  
Dark red eyes almost glared at the nervous, white coated doctor to the left of him. The balding man gulped and nodded, quite shakily, and handed the tall dark man a syringe full of an ugly yellow liquid. "This could knock out a jounin in a matter of moments," the doctor said.  
  
The man took it and held it in his seemingly delicate fingers. He examined it thoroughly before pocketing it, then speaking again.  
  
"How long will its effects last for?" His eyes bore into the doctor's. "And how long does it take to have an effect?"  
  
The doctor gulped again before answering. "I-it should last for about 10 to 12 hours... And it should take effect within 2 m-minutes...." He eyes the tall man wearily; who knew what weapons could be concealed under his clothing.  
  
"Good," was the short reply. "Have a nice amount of this ready in the next week. I will not accept anything under 30 liters. If it is not ready, I will find someone else to do the job for me."  
  
"I-I can do it!" The doctor snapped. He was a stubborn man. The tall man smirked and dropped a small sack onto the table. The balding doctor grabbed at it, opened it and looked through the contence. A confused look passed over his features. "There's only 10,000 yen in here..."  
  
"You will get the rest when I get the rest of the drug."  
  
The doctor grumbled and turned back to his table. "Come back in a week, and I'll have all the drugs you need. Just remember to bring my money!"  
  
Once again the tall man smirked. "Of course."  
  
With that, he left the doctor's small laboratory.  
  
Bright blue eyes lit up as a heavenly smell filled up his nostrils. The face of the one who owned these resilient eyes was spread out in a large, wide smile, causing the three whisker-like markings on his face to seem rounded.  
  
"Sugoi!!!" the boy exclaimed. "Ramen on my birthday! How could this get any better??" He nearly shook with excitement, and his shaggy blonde hair seemed to shake with him. He sniffed in the smell of the noodles deeply once again before grabbing his chopsticks and digging into them.  
  
A chuckle was heard to the left of the boy. "Uzumaki Naruto, you will never change."  
  
Naruto stopped his loud munching and turned to the speaker, a noodle hanging half out of his mouth, a confused look upon his face. The eyes of the dark haired boy beside him softened ever so slightly.  
  
The blonde sucked up the noodle, "What the hell does that mean, Asshole?!" The newly 16 year old pouted.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke chuckled again and he turned back to his own ramen. In the cooling October air, hot ramen was a nice food to be eating. The 16 year old survivor of the infamous Uchiha clan gracefully picked up a noodle with his chopsticks and put it neatly into his mouth.  
  
Sasuke had grown considerably over the years, as did Naruto. The curse seal on his neck was basically dormant now, as he had learned to repress his feelings of hate towards his murderous older brother. He was still on his quest for revenge, but the feelings had toned down after a few years of fighting with the other Uchiha. The tempt to join Orochimaru had been extremely great, but he had resisted because of the people he loved. He had let his hair grow out a bit, and he still wore basically the same thing as he had when he was younger; a plain high collared black shirt and black shorts. The only difference was the brown coat he had on.  
  
Naruto had grown a bit differently; his hair was kept short, but it was extremely ruffled looking and jagged. He still had the same resilient blue eyes that he had since he was born, and the marks on both sides of his face hadn't faded at all. He was still the same loud, attention seeking child that most of the village knew, but he had changed his prankster ways considerably; more and more of the village was beginning to acknowledge him for Uzumaki Naruto, and not the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him.  
  
The blonde had finished his third bowl of miso ramen before he'd had his fill. "Ano sa, Sasuke," he said. "You didn't have to take me out for ramen, you know. I know it's my birthday and all, but you know... You didn't have to."  
  
The dark haired shinobi smiled. "I couldn't just leave you all by yourself on your birthday, Dobe."  
  
Naruto smiled as well; it was true. Everyone except Sasuke had a mission of some sort. Life seemed unfair at times... Even Iruka-sensei was sent out, so the Hokage had to find someone to fill in for him at the academy. Naruto suspected that Tsunade was just going to do it herself.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's sudden shyness. The blonde usually got bashful when Sasuke did something nice for him, like take him out for his favorite food. Not that Sasuke minded; he quite enjoyed seeing the light pink that stained the younger boy's cheeks. He found it sort of cute.  
  
As the years had been going by, Sasuke found himself warming up to Naruto. He would spend more time with him than anyone else, and he found himself wanting the blonde's company when he was at home alone. Sometimes, he would catch himself running his eyes down Naruto's small body, and then blushing like a madman. Once, he even found himself standing at Naruto's front door at 2 o'clock in the morning, dangerously tempted to knock.  
  
Sometimes, Sasuke thought about the kind of relationship that he and Naruto had, thinking maybe that it could be unhealthy, but one look at the other boy would prove him otherwise.  
  
A sudden memory filled the dark haired shinobi's mind. It had been a few months back. He and Naruto had been sparring as they waited for their extremely tardy sensei. Sakura had taken the day off because she had come down with the flu. An hour into the match, Naruto had fallen onto his bum with a weary sigh. Sasuke had teased him, saying that he was getting old. The blonde had replied by giving him the finger.  
  
Sasuke had sat down next to Naruto, and they both chatted for a little while. As a comfortable silence had reigned, Naruto had rested his head against Sasuke shoulder, and fallen asleep. Sasuke had been surprised, to say the least, but eventually found that he liked the slight weight of his shoulder. He had slowly moved the blonde's head into his lap, and began to play with his unnaturally soft hair. Naruto had smiled in his sleep.  
  
Sasuke smiled at the memory. It was one of the nicer memories he had with Naruto.  
  
Sasuke's smiled had abruptly faded when a small poke came from the right into his cheek. He looked over at his eating companion and received another poke to his nose. Dark eyes crossed as he stared at the pair of wooden sticks making an indent in his nose.  
  
"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
The blonde looked serious as he poked Sasuke in the forehead. "You," he said. "Were spacing out." He removed his chopsticks from the older boy's head and put them back onto the counter.  
  
"No I wasn't." Sasuke nearly pouted; he didn't like to think that he could be caught off guard.  
  
"Yes you were." Naruto pouted; Sasuke had been sorely tempted to coo at him, although that would have been extremely out of character for him to do so.  
  
Sasuke looked at his watch and found that it was a bit too late to still be out eating dinner. "Come on, Naruto, let's get you home." He stood up, paid and motioned for Naruto to follow him out of the Ichiraku, which the blonde did.  
  
As the two walked down the empty street, Naruto shivered a bit when a gust of air swept past him. Sasuke looked over and silently handed him his coat.  
  
"Thanks," Naruto said, as he wrapped it around his slender shoulders.  
  
The rest of the trip was very quiet. It was a comfortable silence, though. They got to Naruto's home and stopped at the door.  
  
"Well, thanks again for the ramen, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'll pay you back sometime."  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "No, it was my treat, so don't worry about it." He looked down at the blonde from his slightly greater height and smiled. He leaned down suddenly and lay a small kiss on Naruto lips.  
  
Naruto stood stalk still and just simply gazed at Sasuke as the other boy backed up and smiled again.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." With that, Sasuke left.  
  
The blonde boy grinned slightly and touched his fingers to his lips. This was the best birthday he had ever had.  
  
Two striking eyes looked up at the large gates of Konoha, half-lidded. The moon was shining down on the figure, and he looked almost like an ethereal ghost in the moonlight.  
  
A second figure appeared out of the shadows beside the first. He was taller and had more of a bulk than his partner. His beady black eyes looked to the first and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Let us enter the stronghold of Konohagakure," the first said. He chuckled darkly, then walked towards the large gate.  
  
The second smirked and followed the first.  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
A/N: So, peeps, what did you think?? Good, bad, horse shit? Cuz if you liked it, you should review. And feed my pathetically large ego. It really helps me write faster, SO GO FOR IT!!! XDD  
  
Anyways, review! Pwease? I will love all who review for me! FOREVER!!! 


	2. chapter one

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In my own little world in my psyche, maybe. But not in real life.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews! I'm probably not going to reply to them, but thank you all!!! I love you all!  
  
On to other news, and answering some questions, no, there will not be any OC in this, probably cuz I'm too lazy and not creative enough to do that.  
  
And yes, there will be a bit more kissing.  
  
Pairings in This Chapter: SasuNaru  
  
Ch.1!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto was still touching his hand to his lips an hour after Sasuke had left him at his own apartment. The smile was ever present of his face, and he was seated on his bed, crossed legged, in deep thought.  
  
His thoughts were basically all over the place. All of them were focused on Sasuke, and the resent kiss that he had given him.  
  
Does he really like me? the blonde thought. But if he doesn't, what the hell was the kiss about?! Letting out a loud yawn, the young Uzumaki lie down on his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Outside, clouds started to gather above the large village of Konoha, and it began to rain.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, it continued to rain. The raindrops poured from the heavens as if the clouds themselves had been spitting at the earth, as if to mock it. A young girl was running through the droplets, desperately trying to make it home before she was completely drenched. Her feet splashed in the puddles on the ground, getting her legs and shoes wet. She was holding her knapsack above her head as a slight shield.  
  
She made it home with everything but the top of her head wet. She dropped her bag to the floor and attempted to shake her hair dry. She removed her sandals and headed to her room.  
  
Haruno Sakura was dead on her feet by the time she got to her bedroom. She flopped down on the bed and let out a long sigh.  
  
The last mission had been killer on her physically. She was to escort an elderly lady and her grandson to the other side of the Fire Continent, and it had been a living hell. The lady had been a total hag, and her grandson had been no better. The only highlight had been the handsome father of the little boy, who had insisted that she stay for the night before heading back. And, like a proper lady, she had accepted, of course.  
  
And of course, on her way back, it had to have started raining, totally drenching her tent, forcing her to walk the remaining 20 miles back to Konoha. She had walked all night, and finally got back at about 6AM. Where she was currently stretched out on her bed, falling asleep.  
  
I'm supposed to report to the Hokage... she thought wearily. Oh well, I can do that later, when I wake up.... She rubbed at one of her eyes. And I should probably tell her about the two strange people I saw at the border....  
  
With those thoughts, she fell asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke gazed solemnly out the window of the third floor of his large Uchiha mansion. The raindrops were making long, unfocused smears on the glass. He was trying to keep his mind clear of any thoughts, trying to be as tranquil as the rain.  
  
A loud crash broke his concentration. He gazed up into the clouds and saw a long streak of lightning light up the sky.  
  
"That's strange...." he mused aloud. "We don't usually get lightning here..."  
  
He looked over to his side table and snuck a glance at his clock. Its slender arms said that it was nearly 3:00PM.  
  
With his empty mind meditation now broken, Sasuke's thoughts were now free to wander. They wandered onto the subject of a certain blonde teenage boy he knew. A light pink covered his cheeks as he thought of the brief kiss he had given Naruto the previous night. It had been short, but sweet. The feelings he got from just that moment of contact was enough to send him into a spinning circle of thoughts.  
  
Another crack of lightning broke the serene silence and Sasuke nearly flinched; the lightning was getting closer to the village...  
  
A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Naruto doesn't like lightning..." The instant picture in his mind of a huddled Naruto, shivering on his bed sent feelings of worry throughout his entire body.  
  
"I should go check on him."  
  
Sasuke slowly stood up and grabbed his coat, fleetingly hoping that Naruto wasn't as he had pictured him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the first crack of lightning, Uzumaki Naruto had nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes had widened to an almost unnatural size, and he had dove almost headfirst into his bed, pulling the covers over his blonde head.  
  
Naruto hated the fact that he was afraid of lightning. He didn't know why it scared him so much, it's just that whenever he heard it, he jumped up, or shivered involuntarily, or just simply jumped into bed. Probably because when he was younger, no one was there to let him know that it was fine, and that it was just noise. He always felt like he had to cuddle up to something during any kind of lightning storm.  
  
Sasuke knew of his childish fear. The dark haired nin had found out on a mission about 2 years ago. They were staying in a hotel room overnight, due to a storm that was building outside. Naruto and Sasuke had been in the same room, and they had to share one queen sized bed. When the thunder and lightning started, Naruto grabbed onto the nearest thing he could find.  
  
Which just happened to be Sasuke.  
  
The dark haired shinobi had eyed him strangely, and Naruto was stuttering to explain himself. Another crash had obliterated his response, and he had clung to Sasuke for dear life. The other had sighed, and told Naruto that he could hang onto him as long as he needed to.  
  
Yet, Naruto found it strange that Sasuke never teased him about that fact; the fact that he needed him in a moment of extreme fear, and that a real ninja wouldn't be afraid of thunder and lightning. The blonde shinobi had been grateful for this, but didn't know as to WHY the genius hadn't mentioned it at all.  
  
Naruto nearly yelped when another crash of thunder broke the silence. He clamped his eyes shut and pulled the blankets more fully over his head. He opened his eyes into slits, and was greeted by pleasant darkness.  
  
This is such a dumb fear.... he thought, his grip on the blankets tightening. I really need to get over it, and be a freakin' man!!  
  
The blonde screamed when a knock came to his door. It was short, but loud. Whoever was at the door knew the fact that he was scared out of his wits.  
  
His door had flown open at the scream, and Naruto had almost considered cowering in fear. He heard footsteps nearing his bed and he was about to fling the covers off and attack whoever had dared to come into the lair of the beast..!!! But he never got a chance before the blankets were basically ripped from his slack form. He covered his head with his hands and scrunched up in a ball.  
  
"Naruto? What are you doing?"  
  
Naruto snapped his eyes opened at the voice. It was the same irritated voice that he heard almost everyday....  
  
"Sasuke!!" the blonde exclaimed. "You asshole!!! That was you at the door?!?" He pouted. "Why didn't you just say something??!"  
  
Sasuke tried to hide his smirk; Naruto still had that same fear he had 2 years ago. He nearly right out chuckled, but his mask wouldn't let anything through. He idly sat down on the bed and smiled at the blonde, smirk fading.  
  
"I just came over to see how you were," Sasuke said. "I know how much you hate thunder and lightning."  
  
Naruto smiled back at him. "You came over just for me?" He cocked his head to the side. "Thank you!!" He flung himself into Sasuke, draping himself over the dark haired teen in a hug. He snuggled his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck, and basically purred.  
  
Sasuke had nearly melted at the sound that the blonde boy had produced. It was an almost gentle purring, sort of rusty, like the kind you'd hear from old tomcats. The sound had vibrated into his shoulder and he found that he liked how it felt. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and gave the younger boy a slight squeeze. He breathed Naruto's scent in deeply; he still smelled like the ramen from previous night.  
  
Pulling back, the blonde haired kitsune smiled at his companion, arms still hanging lightly from his neck. Sasuke returned the facial gesture, and leaned back in. He didn't lean in for a hug though; his face made a straight line for Naruto's own.  
  
Naruto blushed as Sasuke's eyes started to droop. His face was drawing ever closer and Naruto didn't know half what to do. So, he just went with it, and leaned in slightly.  
  
Lips met lips briefly and only slightly. Sasuke paused, expecting his blonde friend to scream at him and push him away, but when he got nothing of the kind, he pushed a little more. Naruto blushed again before closing his own eyes.  
  
The kiss was chaste and sweet, but it didn't stay that way. Before either knew what was happening, Sasuke had pushed his tongue out of his mouth, and was demanding entrance to Naruto's sealed lips. Naruto had shakily opened them, and moaned aloud when Sasuke's warm tongue had met his own. The dark haired shinobi's hands trailed down Naruto sides suddenly, and Naruto had gasped; why didn't he know that such simple movements could feel so good?  
  
The two broke apart, both gasping for breath. Naruto had a light pink blush on his checks and his eyes were clouded over. Sasuke's hands were still resting on the blonde's hip and waist. Their breath mingled.  
  
"S-Sasuke...." Naruto muttered, still a little breathless. "Why... why did you...?"  
  
Sasuke rubbed his face into the other's neck once again and smiled. "Because I think that I have fallen in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde gasped.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Sasuke chuckled, a warm look in his eyes. "Really."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two teens talked for a long time afterwards. They talked about what they should do with their new relationship, how they should break it to everyone else, and most of all, if they were really serious about starting a relationship at their age. The conversation was heartfelt for both boys and they both decided that they wanted to be together. It was nearing 11:00PM by the time that Sasuke realized that he should get going home. With a promise that he'd see him tomorrow, and a brief kiss, the dark haired shinobi left.  
  
Naruto had a smile that he thought would never go away. He had finally found the affection that he had been searching for all of his life, and now that he had it, he wasn't about to let it go very easily.  
  
A squeal came from the small blonde; he felt like a girl in love! Naruto stopped himself mid-skip. Was it just him, or was he getting more and more gay as minutes went by?  
  
"Oh, shut up!!" he said to his mind. "I'm am not acting like a gay person! Even though I technically AM one...."  
  
A silence rung in Naruto's ears as he suddenly found himself staring at the door. He kind of wished that Sasuke would come back right now for a cuddle.....  
  
As if answering his silent prayer, a knock came to his door. Nearly jumping for joy, the blonde bounded to the tall wooden door, and flung it open, half sure that if he pulled any harder, the door would have come off its hinges.  
  
"Sasuke!!" Naruto cried in happiness. "Didn't you say that-"  
  
He froze instantly as he got a good look at the person in front of him, and the smile faded from his face. Somehow, this scene seemed very familiar. As he looked up, Naruto's eyes met blood red ones, and he immediately felt tired. The man looked like Sasuke, but wasn't. There was something different. Could it have been the long, deeply etched scars that ran down from his piercing eyes? Or the long, black and red cloak that covered half of his face lightly?  
  
Oh god... Naruto thought. I know who he is! How could I not have known?!  
  
A pale hand reached foreword to Naruto's face, and the blonde boy flinched and took a step back. The tall man smirked as he saw the evident fear in the small teen's eyes.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto..." the tall man whispered. Naruto nearly jumped at the low baritone of the others voice. His eyes shone with an emotion that the blonde couldn't quite place. The man continued. "You will come with me...."  
  
His hand snapped from his side onto Naruto's shoulder.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It only took a few minutes to get the blonde boy from struggling in his grip to laying unconscious on the floor. The dark man had grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, and quickly pulled a syringe out of the folds of his cloak. He had stuck it into the blonde boy's neck and emptied its contence into his bloodstream. He had released him to see the effects of the drug.  
  
It only took a few moments for the blonde to start staggering about the room. This was another one of the wonderful drugs made by the dear sweet doctor. It would keep the boy sleeping for the next 24 hours.  
  
The dark man slowly raised his hand to his mouth and blew on it; Naruto had bitten him. The blonde's sharp teeth had sent a long string of blood onto the floor, and Itachi sneered at it. No one could make him bleed. This was a sign that Naruto truly was going to be extremely useful in the future.  
  
Silently, the dark man bent down to pick the boy off the floor, his long, dark hair falling over his shoulder. He had the small teen securely in his arms, before another figure had joined him in the room. He walked to the side of his partner, and looked questioningly at him.  
  
"He fell a little fast, didn't he?" He looked at his partner straight in the face, a frown crossing his distinct features. "Itachi? Are you sure he's as strong as you think he is?"  
  
Red eyes glared at the tall blue skinned man. "Of course he is," he snapped. "Now, get the bag. We don't want anything to go wrong with our exit of the village." He gazed down at the blonde in his arms. "We expect great things of you, Little One," he said.  
  
To this, he got no reply, as Itachi's partner swung his massive sword around the room, once for good measure.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
END CH.1  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Was that a twist or what!? Hell yeah....  
  
So now, nice peeps, you must all review and keep me happy and writing (typing) if you want more! Cuz I promise that the next few chapters will be full of.... Well I can't say that, it'll ruin the storyline.  
  
Yeah, so review anyways! 


	3. chapter two

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In my own little world in my psyche, maybe. But not in real life.

A/N: I have not been working on this fic in ages. I figured, if people want it continued, who am I to deny them? LOL That was egotistical… Anyways, I'm going to try to update as often as I can with this one.

Anyways, on with the fic!! XD

**Ch.2!!!**

As expected, it was extremely easy to get out of Konohagakure unnoticed. And with the boy carefully hidden in the large sack, they wouldn't have anything to worry about. Especially in the dark of the night.

Naruto had fit perfectly into the bag, and it was currently slung over the large blue man's shoulder. The man had nearly laughed at how light the blonde was. He must of let something out, for Itachi looked over his shoulder at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you find something funny, Kisame?" he asked.

The shark-demon shook his head. "No, nothing at all, Itachi-sama."

Silently, they kept heading down the path into the country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight shone brightly into the closed eyes of a young dark haired teen. He grumbled and covered his light sensitive eyes with his arm. Cracking one onyx eye open, the young Uchiha looked over to the window to see that the rain had cleared up, and the sun was shining cheerfully. There were still a few droplets of water stuck onto the glass.

"Stupid sun...." he grumbled. "But at least the rain stopped...."

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He yawned and looked over to the alarm clock on his nightstand; it was only 6:23AM. He had his alarm set for 6:30AM. Strange, he thought. I don't usually wake up before the alarm. Shrugging, Sasuke swung his legs over the bed and stretched. He smiled as he remembered the events of last night, very well. Vaguely, he could still taste Naruto on his tongue.

He tasted like miso ramen.

Touching his lips as he went, Sasuke got ready for the day, and for meeting Kakashi-sensei and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a brief bout of early morning training, and then breakfast, Sasuke made his way into the usual meeting place of team 7; the bridge. Hands in his pockets, and the signature scowl present on his face, walked along his way to the bridge. He was in deep thought about half way there, about how to treat and talk to Naruto when he got there. Should he act like he usually does; scowl and meditate? Or should he try to make a small show of showing the others how he felt about the small blonde?

"Sasuke-kun!!" a voice suddenly called out. Looking behind him, Sasuke saw a pink haired girl running towards him.

Haruno Sakura. The girl who used to stalk and nearly worship him like a god. Her hair swished back and forth as she ran. It had taken some time, but she had gotten it to grow back. Every so often, she wore her hair in pigtails, and her boyfriend, Rock Lee, withered into puddle of goo and cooed at her.

She had on a simple pink long sleeved peasant blouse and a pair of knee length black shorts. The shirt complimented her shape very nicely. The mandatory kunai holster was around her right leg, covering the bandages.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke replied to her ever enthusiastic greeting. She jumped up and landed on him with a slight disruption of his balance. She rapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. She harbored no feelings of romance for him anymore; all her attention was focused onto Lee now.

"Do you want to walk to the bridge with me??" she asked, letting go of his shoulders and smiling at him.

He shrugged; this usually meant yes when he was in a good mood.

He walked along silently, Sakura prattling on, carefree, about how it was going with her and Lee. The way she talked about him, it was like she had her whole future with him planned out, to the last tiny detail. Sasuke inwardly smiled; she was so much like a little sister to him. If Lee were to hurt her, not that he would, he would give Lee a swift kick in the crotch.

They arrived at the bridge on time, and started to wait for their tardy sensei. That man couldn't be on time to save his life... Sasuke thought bitterly.

Sakura had looked down into the water and was currently cooing at all the koi in the river below. She had a never fading love of all things cute and cuddly. It was like a disease; whenever something remotely cute came her way, she had to stop and pet it, or coo at it, or whatever. One wouldn't think that she was a ninja at all.

Somewhere in the next hour, Sasuke started to think about Naruto. Why isn't he here yet?? he thought. Isn't he usually here before us? The inevitable thoughts of worry eventually set in as well.

It was another hour before Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo!" he said. His lazy eyes scanned over the two faces and then looked around for a third. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He didn't show up this morning. The dobe probably slept in." He unconsciously flinched; it hurt to call Naruto these things. But he figured that he might as well put up this act that they were still just friends until the time when they could both tell them. Sakura nodded to Sasuke's statement.

Kakashi sighed; he might have guessed. Naruto slept like a log. But it was still unusual for him to be late, or miss training without a good reason. He was probably sick in bed with a fever or something.

No, the grey haired teacher thought. He'd probably still come to training with a fever.... He sighed again.

"Ok," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, you and I will train, and brush up on our basic katas. Sakura, you go see why Naruto isn't here yet."

Both students nodded and went to do what they were told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed agitatedly as she walked along the dirt road to Naruto's house; Naruto was like a younger brother to her, but she couldn't help but get angry with him sometimes. With his loud voice and fox-like grins, you either loved or disliked Naruto. There wasn't usually an in-between.

Her bright green eyes suddenly spotted someone familiar in one shop. One Yamanaka Ino was looking at a long purple dress in a popular boutique, holding it up against her thin, curvy body and trying to see if it would look alright. Sakura laughed as her former best friend looked up suddenly and spotted her, quickly blushing and putting the dress down. The two of them were still friends at heart, but the long ended dispute over Sasuke had left them fearful of the same thing happening about something else.

Continuing on, Sakura stumbled on a rock and a feeling of dread filled her. She didn't know as to why, but her gut feeling was never wrong. She sped up a little on her way to the small blonde's home.

She got there, the feeling nearly coursing throughout her entire body. She raised her dainty hand to knock on the door, but with the feeling still lingering in her stomach, she hesitated.

"What the hell am I doing....??" she muttered. "It's only Naruto's....."

She raised her hand to knock again, and the door fell open. "What the....?" She peered in tentively. "Why did Naruto leave his door open? That's not like him..." Slightly disturbed, she stepped in and glanced around.

And gasped.

She put a horrified hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The first room was completely totaled. It looked as if a bomb hit it and then turned around and hit it again. She walked in, a bit braver now, and her eyes widened as she saw something on the floor.

Blood. It was soaked into the carpet and made a sick looking 'L' shape. Braver still but making sure to step around the bloodstain, she headed into the main living room.

The room looked even worse than the first room, if it was possible. On one wall there was a great thick gash that had the giprock falling off of it. Sakura looked around, still horrified, for any sign that her blonde companion might be inside any of the wreckage. When satisfied that he wasn't, she got extremely worried.

Who would want to kidnap Naruto? she thought desperately. Without an answer in mind, she bolted off to tell her sensei and her dark haired friend about what she had discovered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi grunted as he pulled the large sack off of his back and onto his bed in the Akatsuki headquarters. The base was cleverly hidden underground, so as to not draw attention to a building in the middle of the forest.

The dark haired man's room was a bit big, but not too much. It had a good sized bed, more than likely a queen sized, covered in black satin sheets. Itachi's white fingers traveled up the top lacing of the bag, and slowly undid it, pulling it down over the tuff of blonde hair that came from within it. The top soon gave way to a serine sleeping face.

He pushed the bag over the boy's shoulders and then dipped his arms into the bag. He pulled out the rest of the small blonde. His lithe body fit into his arms perfectly. He pushed the bag onto the floor and placed the sleeping boy onto the bed gently.

Itachi's eyes trailed over the small, thin body, and he felt a slight tug; he wanted him. He wanted to make this lean, beautiful body his own, and no one else's.

As if a ghost, he whispered his hands up the blonde's leg, pausing for a moment at the knee. He could see Naruto twist slightly in his drugged slumber. Itachi continued on, his hands tracing the outside of his thigh, and then his hip. Naruto twisted and let out a small moan.

Itachi soon gave a weary sigh and lay down on the bed next to his blonde captive. He had been walking for 20 hours straight, and he deserved a small nap. So, he reached over and pulled Naruto into his arms, holding him tightly around the waist so that if he woke before Itachi did, he wouldn't be able to escape. They both lay on their sides, and Itachi closed his eyes as he breathed into the boy's hair.

He couldn't wait for the boy to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END CH.2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, one thing before anything else: I do not know anything about what the Akatsuki base might look like, and I am just making every description up to what I see fit!! So please don't ask me about where I got the information from. All I shall say is in my noodle shaped head. Which isn't really noodle shaped but yanno...

Another chapter done! Aren't you proud of me?? No? Aww, damn...


	4. chapter three

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In my own little world in my psyche, maybe. But not in real life.

A/N: Hello, ppl! I'm back again! Although it took me, like, 50 years to update this, don't worry! I am hoping to get the next couple chapters done in a little while. Anyway, here's the next chapter of MV for you all, so enjoy!

Pop in a review too... It makes me happy.

;3

**Ch.3!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke frantically paced back and forth in the Hokage's office, a worried wrinkle creasing his brow.

Sakura had come back from checking Naruto's apartment, frantically trying to explain that Naruto wasn't there. When asked what had happened, she went into a frenzy of explanations, stuttering about how there was blood on the carpet, and the place was a mess. She said that to her, it looked as if someone had tried to take Naruto against his will, and succeeded. Kakashi had instantly said that they go see the Hokage.

All three of them had basically ran to the large office, and demanded to see the blonde leader. The guards had been reluctant to let them through, saying that they didn't have an appointment, but the Hokage had come out to see what all the trouble was about and Kakashi whispered it to her. Her face had gone white as the dead, and she had let him and Sakura in. Sasuke had to wait outside, because Tsunade said that it would be best.

The young Uchiha air was slowly but surely becoming impatient; it was not in his nature to be very patient. He had started pacing out of sheer boredom. All the worry he had inside of his stomach was becoming a dull ache. Why wasn't he aloud in?

Only about thirty or so feet away, Haruno Sakura stood in front of her village leader with her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, mouth open slightly. The blonde female in front of them had just finished informing them of the probable situation that they were in. The pink haired teen had only recently finished explaining about what she had found at Naruto's apartment a few hours ago. Tsunade had gotten a rather disgruntled look on her face.

"Sakura..." she said softly. "Would you please leave the room and join Sasuke in the hall?"

The pink haired girl stood stalk still, then nearly jumped as she realized that Tsunade was talking to her. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "R-right away, Hokage-sama..." She silently turned around and walked to the door.

"Sakura," the blonde haired woman called.

Sakura turned around sharply. "Y-yes?"

Tsunade smiled. "Not a word of this to Sasuke just yet. We will tell him a bit later." Her smile faulted a little bit. "We don't want him to do something drastic."

Again the girl nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama." And she left, without another word.

After a long silence, the grey haired teacher was the first one to speak. "What do you think we should do, Tsunade-sama?"

The aging woman shook her head and put her head in her hands. "I don't know, Kakashi... This is a delicate situation. All we know is that the Akatsuki took Naruto. We don't know where they've taken him, or where their main base of operations is... They could have taken him halfway across the world by now.." She threw her arms up in exasperation and then buried her face in her hands. A slight sniffling came from the woman.

Kakashi stood, not knowing what exactly to do. "Tsunade-sama.."

Said woman slowly removed her hands from her face and the grey-haired man was shocked to see silent tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, that you had to see me like this..." She smiled sadly. "It's just that I don't know what would happen if we were to lose him... I don't think my heart could take it... He is so much like them, you see... He's like family..."

Kakashi didn't know what his Hokage spoke of, but he nodded knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stopped his frantic pacing as the large oak doors of the main office of the Hokage opened, and a slight pink haired girl tentively stepped out. Her green eyes searched around the hallway until they spotted him. She instantly froze.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

"Sakura" he said. "What happened? Why wasn't I aloud in"

"I-I don't know..." she replied. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell her exactly what I saw when I went into Naruto's apartment. And I did, and then I was told to leave."

Sasuke nearly snarled; she wasn't telling him the whole story, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He had to find out what was going on...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! Get way from me, you psychotic freak!"

Naruto flung one of his small fists at the larger black cloaked man that hover over him. He was on his feet and trying desperately to find the doorway out of here. He had punched Itachi in hopes that he wouldn't block, but the older man caught the hand lightly and gripped it slightly, causing the blonde to flinch. He used his other hand to gently run his hand over the three lines on the side of Naruto's face. The fox-boy shivered and slapped the hand away with his other hand.

"Come now, Naruto-kun," Itachi murmured. "It won't be all that bad." He pushed the boy back, and they fell backwards onto the bed. He strattled the boy at the hips, and pinned his wrists to the bed. Naruto struggled and wriggled under the forceful hold, but it was completely futile.

Itachi had abandoned his clock sometime in the process of realizing that Naruto was awake. Itachi's long silky hair flowed down over his shoulder, and nearly touched the blonde teen's nose. The younger boy's crystal blue eyes flashed with fear at the thought of what Itachi wanted to do with him, but he put up a brave face.

"Get the hell off me!" he exclaimed. "You stupid, perverted asshole!"

The black haired man only smirked. He bent his head down towards Naruto's ear. "You have no idea..." He instantly began to suck on his captive's earlobe.

Naruto had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud; why did it have to feel so good!

Itachi moved his lips from the blonde's ear to the ultra sensitive skin on his neck. He slowly made his way, dropping careless kisses and licks here and there, down the blonde's neck, and then moved up to cover his jaw line. Naruto, by now, was moaning helplessly, struggling weakly, trying to kick his legs out from under Itachi's.

A pale hand was slowly making its way down his side, and resting on his hip. He used his free hand to trap both of Naruto's small wrists in a fierce grip above his head. He kissed his way up the side of the kitsune's face, and paused at his lips. The pale pink lips hovered there for a moment, before claiming the soft one's below them in a savage kiss.

Naruto had attempted to scream but Itachi's tongue had wormed its way into his mouth, affectively stopping the noise. Naruto then did the only thing he could think of.

He bit down.

The dark-haired man had flinched and his grip on Naruto's hip and wrists tightened considerably. The blonde had grunted as the pain traveled down his arms and leg and he released his teeth.

Itachi pulled back suddenly. He narrowed his red eyes at the fox-boy.

"You had better behave yourself, boy," he hissed threateningly. His grip tightened again, causing Naruto to bite his own tongue; he wouldn't scream, or break down. Not in front of him. "Or there will be serious consequences." He pushed his face right up to Naruto's own flinching one. "Have you ever been in a situation, in which you had been in so much pain that you wanted to die, but couldn't?"

The younger one shakily shook his head.

Again, red eyes narrowed. "Then don't piss me off. You will be a good little boy until I am through with you."

Naruto swallowed. Oh dear gods, save me... he thought. Someone help me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END CH.3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, peeps, that was it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a bit short. Like me. Oh well.

Review! Cookies for all who review! And maybe even my squeaky Sissy Naruto!

S.Naru: NO! You can't give ME away!

Well... damnit, you'll all get cookies, ok? Good. Now, hit the little purple button on your bottom left of your screen, and click it, leaving behind a happy message.


	5. chapter four

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In my own little world in my psyche, maybe. But not in real life.

A/N: Fear not, this is not discontinued! XD I am merely going to update this about once a month... Why? Because I'm not that into Naruto anymore, but I **WILL** keep writing this, even if it kills me! o.O;; Maybe not if it kills me, but you get the picture. I am dedicated to keep this going! I just hope I keep the characters IC...

Anyways, enjoy chapter 4! XD

**Ch.4!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura trembled slightly under the harsh glare that she was receiving from a dark haired young man. She didn't think that he would get so upset over the little bit of information she had just told him.

"Sakura, why the **fuck** didn't you tell me about this once you came out of the Hokage's office!" Sasuke barked. "Do you know what my brother could be doing to Naruto right now! Who knows what the hell him and his screwed up organization want with him!" He had the biggest erge to put his hands to his head and start pulling his hair out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we knew you would act like this."

The young Uchiha spun around at the new voice he heard, and looked directly up into the stern face of Tsunade. The blonde woman looked a lot older compared to when Sasuke had met with her a few days ago. The usually soft set lines on her face were now digging right into her skin. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, as if she had been crying.

"Hokage-sama..." Sasuke muttered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Tsunade frowned. "It's not me who you should be apologizing to." She walked past him, and Kakashi, who had been lingering back in the shadows, emerged and put his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke," he said. "We will find Naruto. We'll organize search teams to cover the whole country. We will find him."

The dark haired nin pushed the offending hand off his shoulder and his brow creased in anger. "I could go now. If I know my brother, he's already taken Naruto out of the country." Tsunade looked about ready to protest before Sasuke cut her off. "I want to be the one to do it. I want this to be the final battle with Itachi." He looked Tsunade straight in the eyes. "And... I love Naruto..."

Sakura gasped out loud. She had barely caught that last thing that Sasuke had said. She had always suspected that he had a thing for the blonde, but for him to flat out say that he loved him? It was a great thing.

"S...Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled.

Tsunade smirked; she could have guessed. It didn't take a mind reader to figure out that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. But they had other things to worry about.

Kakashi had smiled knowingly. Sasuke is learning that hate isn't the only feeling that he can have.

Turning about slowly, Tsunade looked Sasuke straight in the face. "You love him?" she asked the teen. Sasuke straightened up and nodded. She smiled. "Then go bring him home."

Grim look upon his face, Sasuke took off running out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tan skin was sprawled helplessly upon black satin sheets, many minor cuts and bruises forming. Uzumaki Naruto's bare chest heaved up and down as if breathing were a burden that he'd rather not have. He lay flat on his back, sheets barely managing to touch his slender legs. The black satin had been pushed downward in the most recent activities of the bed.

Blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, never blinking, never moving from one spot on the blank surface. Silent tears made their way down his face, slightly distorting the whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

No coherent thoughts traveled through Naruto's head for the longest time. He simply laid there, willing everything in his body to shut down and let him die. He had just been violated and ripped apart in the most inhuman way. Slowly, the blonde turned over to his side and curled up in on himself, still silently wishing that he could drop dead right there.

A light smirk covered the pale face of Itachi as he walked down one of the many long corridors in the Akatsuki headquarters. He was on his way to a meeting with the leader of the feared organization. As were, he assumed, all of the others.

He had barely finished with his little blonde kitsune when a tentive yet insistent banging had come to his door. The dark haired man gotten up, thoroughly angry by this point, and hauled the door open, demanding what the hell was so important. A small messenger woman had nearly squeaked at the empty, malicious tone in his voice, and had half hidden her face behind her small clipboard. She had fully squeaked as she got a good look at him; he stood there, pants, shirt and cloak abandoned on the floor behind him, a slight whimpering coming from the darkened room.

She had then shakily told him that there would be a meeting in the main room for all top Akatsuki members. Itachi had frowned and then slammed the door in her face, not even dignifying her with a response.

As he had gotten dressed, he gave his Naruto a small lick on the cheek, and the boy had nearly cried. Itachi had smirked at this; the boy had been so easy to break and subdue to his will. It seemed almost insane.

Or maybe it was just him. He had taken the one thing that could have broken him so brutally. Itachi had taken his very innocence.

The boy had bled as well. He couldn't wait long enough to prepare him, so he let the boy's blood become the lubrication. He had screamed for him to stop but that only served to excite the dark man more.

Itachi, now fully dressed, entered the large dark main hall and paused for a moment to see where everyone was. He found them all gathered to the front of the room, torches lighting along the sides of the chamber. Everyone was silent as he walked up to join the group, and continued to be silent as a tall, sinister looking man strode in from the very front.

The man was tall, almost abnormally so, and had long flame red hair. His eyes were barely any more than slits in his head, but through them you could see that his eyes held no remorse for any of the horrible things he had done to get to the place of power that he was in now. His hollow eyed scanned the small crowd before beginning to speak.

"I have called you all here today to welcome a new member."

A new member? Itachi considered the fact. It all depends if he's useful... This could be interesting.

The leader continued to speak. "He is ruthless and he is a killing machine. He may be a little young, but this should not hinder your respect for him. Come introduce yourself, boy." He motioned his hand to a dark corner behind him, from which a hooded figure emerged.

Itachi eyed the figure wearily; he didn't look all that big. Although neither was he, himself, the boy looked hardly taller than his little blonde kitsune. Although with that hood on, it was slightly hard to tell.

The boy made his way slowly to the front of the room, his hood brushing along his black sandaled feet. His head was bent forward, shadows covering his face. He stopped as he stood next to the leader and paused. He got a good look around at the whole group, movement hesitating at the raven haired man for a split second, before bringing both hands up to remove his hood.

No one in all of the nine people watching him moved as his face was revealed. Keeping his head still slightly bowed, blood red hair blocking his vision a bit, the boy looked at each one of them. Then he spoke, putting his head upright, making himself a little taller.

"I am... Gaara," he said. His cold green eyes were still skimming over all of the new faces, taking them all in and storing them to his memory. The 'ai' kanji on his forehead seemed to almost glow as he continued to speak. "Gaara of the Desert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A small sigh came from the pale pink lips of Uchiha Itachi as he entered his chambers, rubbing at his temple slightly. He could feel a headache coming on.

Tonight he was supposed to test out the drug the good doctor had given him. If it didn't work as he said it would, he would have to go back and kill him, so no information of the failed experiment would leak out.

The dark haired man sat down on his bed and looked over to the snoozing naked Naruto, who was only slightly covered by the black sheets. Itachi's eyes lit up hungrily, and he extended his hand out to lightly stroke at his face, running the backs of his fingers down the smooth skin.

As quick as a whip, his hand suddenly turned itself around and slapped the boy across the face. The blonde woke with a start.

"What!" he cried, holding a hand to his burning cheek. He looked Itachi straight in the eyes, cowering in fear.

The Uchiha glowered at the look. His lips curled in a snarl. "Get up," he said threateningly. "And find your cloths. We're going out."

Naruto looked surprised. "O-out?" He continued to look dumbly at the dark man until Itachi got fed up and picked his pants up off the floor, throwing them and the unexpecting boy. Naruto slowly and tentively moved to the side of the bed, and stood up. He winced; it hurt to move. Wincing again, he lifted his leg to start putting his pants on.

All the while his blonde kitsune was dressing himself, Itachi had pulled a syringe out of one of the pockets in his cloak, and a bottle out of another. He filled up the syringe with the yellow liquid. He quickly pocketed the bottle again and turned to face Naruto. The boy was in the middle of trying to put his orange jacket on over his black t-shirt. Itachi walked over and put his hand over the blonde's.

"Don't wear the jacket. It'll be much harder to give you this." He held up the thin cylinder in the other hand.

Naruto's bottom lip trembled and his eyes widened. He was pulled against the dark man and he closed his eyes, wishing that it was all a dream, a terrible dream, and that he would wake up soon, and wake up to a smiling, loving Sasuke looking directly at him.

But, alas, it was not to be, for all Naruto felt was a slight prick in the side of his neck.

And then he felt nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Breaths coming out in short, uneven jolts, Uchiha Sasuke paused for a moment to take a small rest. He was crouched on the ground, sweat glistening his skin. He could see the small clouds that his breathing produced.

But he couldn't stop now; he had been traveling all day long, and he was determined to keep going all through the night.

One of his eyes twitched with fatigue, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't. He had to get his blonde love back, no matter what the cost. His eyes narrowed as he thought of what his bastard brother was doing to his precious person.

"I will kill you Itachi..." he mumbled. "I will not let you continue to make my life a living hell..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

END CH.4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N: Please R+R! It would be much appreciated, and I'll try to send you all Gaara plushies! (must note that I say _try_)

Heh heh...

Cookie? (hands out cookies)


End file.
